<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attachments Are Not Sins by noblesparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266481">Attachments Are Not Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblesparrow/pseuds/noblesparrow'>noblesparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divergence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblesparrow/pseuds/noblesparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ani, do you know what you’re saying?” Padmé asks, sitting on the couch in her apartment.</p><p>“I know exactly what I’m saying,” Anakin answers.</p><p>“I’m worried you haven’t thought this through,” Padmé says, shaking her head. She rests her hands on her round, pregnant belly. “If you choose to leave the Jedi Order, you can never go back.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divergence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first real attempt at fanfiction. Let me know how I can improve! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ani, do you know what you’re saying?” Padmé asks, sitting on the couch in her apartment.</p><p>	“I know exactly what I’m saying,” Anakin answers.</p><p>	“I’m worried you haven’t thought this through,” Padmé says, shaking her head. She rests her hands on her round, pregnant belly. “If you choose to leave the Jedi Order, you can never go back.”</p><p>	“I know very well I wouldn’t be able to go back,” Anakin replies, pacing behind to the coffee table.</p><p>	“Ani, why do you want to leave? And please don’t tell me it’s because of Ahsoka. I know her leaving devastated you, but-”</p><p>	“It’s more than that!” he snaps. He takes a moment to try and keep a level head. “But Ahsoka leaving…” He sighs. “It’s part of it. The Jedi took her in. They found her and took the time to bring her to Corusant. They trained her and supported her until it was politically inconvenient! She devoted her life to the Jedi, and they threw her away the moment when she became a problem. A temporary problem! They ignored her character in favor of keeping the senate happy.”</p><p>	Anakin takes a moment to breathe continuing to pace. He stops pacing when Padmé speaks.</p><p>	“You have to remember that she was offered the opportunity to return to the Order. She chose to walk away.”</p><p>	“After the Jedi expelled her and betrayed her! Some choice, if you ask me,” he groans, “Why are you defending them?”</p><p>	“I’m not,” Padmé replies calmly, “I just want to make sure you’re not ignoring that is was, in the end, her choice.”</p><p>	“I haven’t forgotten that,” he sighs.</p><p>	“Then tell me what other reasons you have for leaving,” Padmé says.</p><p>	He rubs one hand on the back of his neck. He puts his hands on his hips and sighs.</p><p>	“The Jedi Council,” he explains, “they train Jedi to save as many lives as we can, but then they are so quick to write off the lives of so many of our own because a plan might be riskier than most. We’re at war. Every plan is a risk. Resources have to be spared and distributed as necessary, but I’ve lost count of how many clones and Jedi I’ve saved by defying the council’s orders. Orders that were rooted in politics rather than the Jedi Code. Not everyone can be saved. I know that, but so many would have been lost if I hadn’t gone off on my own to save them.”</p><p>	Padmé nods in thought. Anakin watches her for a moment. He comes and kneels in front of her. He puts a hand on her knee.</p><p>	“I also want to leave for us,” he says with a hint of a smile, “I… I want to be a father, Padmé. I don’t want our twins…” Anakin shakes his head with a smile. “I’m still not used to saying that… I don’t want our twins to wonder who their father is. Not when he’s right here, wanting to be here for them.”</p><p>	She smiles through the tears starting to form in her eyes. She puts a hand on his cheek. Her smile fades a little.<br/>
“The Jedi is all you’ve ever known. Leaving would be such an enormous change…”</p><p>	Anakin’s enthusiasm waivers.</p><p>	“Do you not want me here for this?”</p><p>	“Ani! Of course, I do! That’s not what I meant. I just want you to do what is best. I don’t want you to have any regrets…”</p><p>	“I won’t have any,” he assures her, “it’ll be hard at first, but change isn’t easy. It’ll take getting used to. But I’ll have you and our babies when they arrive. I can look for a job. I’ll adjust. This will be a good thing.”</p><p>	Padmé nods, but she gives him a worried look.</p><p>	“Have you talked to Obi-Wan about this?”</p><p>	Anakin sighs and stands.</p><p>	“Yes, he tried to convince me not to leave. I didn’t tell him about you. I just mentioned that I might want to leave.” He sighs. “Talking to him made me feel like it would be a mistake to leave.”</p><p>	“Don’t blame him for that,” she says, as Anakin wanders to the open balcony that leads to the landing platform outside Padmé’s apartment, “he’s your master and a firm believer in the Jedi Code. I would be worried if he hadn’t encouraged you to stay. I am glad you spoke to him. If you do decide to go to the council with this, he would be hurt if you hadn’t spoken with him before-hand.”</p><p>	Anakin scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>	“Obi-Wan is the one thing making me hesitate,” he admits, “I… I’m afraid of disappointing him.”</p><p>	“I know.” Padmé stands and walks to stand next to him. “He’d be upset in the beginning, but I know Master Kenobi. I believe he would be happy for you with time.”</p><p>	Anakin meets her eyes for a moment. Then he turns away. They stand in silence for a while just listening to the bustling sounds of the city. Padmé can still see that Anakin is conflicted. She puts a hand on his arm.</p><p>	“I have a friend you should talk to,” she says, “they had to walk away from the life they knew and start over. I feel like hearing their story would help you make your decision. They still live in Corusant.”</p><p>	After a moment of consideration, Anakin nods.</p><p>	“Sure, call your friend.”</p><p>	Padmé nods and walks into their bedroom to leave Anakin alone with his thoughts. A place he did not want to be.</p><p>	Is leaving the Jedi the right thing? So many things are telling him to leave. Things the council has done… Anakin is not blind to the change in public opinion towards the Jedi, either. The people have begun blaming the Jedi for prolonging the war. Are we responsible? He wonders.</p><p>	He shakes his head. His thoughts drift to the Jedi code… and how he does not follow it. Jedi must be level-headed, which he isn’t. Jedi must not form attachments… except he has. He married Padmé. He never really let go of his master as Padawans are told to, and he most certainly never let go of Ahsoka. How could he let go of any of them? They are his friends. His family. Losing his mother was hard enough. He has not heard from Ahsoka since she walked away from the temple. He does not want to lose anyone else.</p><p>	Anakin walks out onto the landing platform and sits on the step. Night has befallen the city. Only the light the buildings illuminate the city now.</p><p>	Resting his arms on his knees, Anakin’s thoughts move again. What would become of him if he left? He would still have a target on his back. Bounty hunters would want revenge on him for the countless times he has foiled their plans. Separatists spies would still mistake him as an active Jedi and general of the republic. Would he be able to show his face at all? Would leaving the Jedi put his new family in more danger than they already are? As a general, and a Jedi, he has the protection of the Galactic Army of the Republic, but as the citizen? He has practically nothing. He would be the only thing standing between the world and his family. The thought makes his heart pound. He jumps when Padmé speaks from behind him.</p><p>	“My friend should be here soon.”</p><p>	Anakin turns to her and nods.</p><p>	“Who is it?” he asks.</p><p>	“You’ll know them when you see them,” she answers with a smile.</p><p>	He gives her a puzzled look, but he decides not to press her. She walks to him and sits down next to him. They sit in silence for a while. Anakin looks at her.</p><p>	“If I left the Jedi, would I put our family in danger?”</p><p>	She looks at him surprised.</p><p>	“Ani, why would that happen?”</p><p>	“I’m a Jedi and a general,” he explains, “if I left, the enemies I’ve made wouldn’t magically forget about me.”</p><p>	“Both of us have careers that have made us enemies,” Padmé says, “there’s always going to be danger, but it wouldn’t be your fault.”</p><p>	He nods in silence. They sit together watching the city traffic. One ship catches Anakin’s eye off to their right. It is a small ship for only one, maybe two people. It flies out of the flow of traffic. He watches as the flies towards the landing pad and lands there. Anakin sees the pilot and is brought to his feet when the pilot steps out of the ship.</p><p>	“Ahsoka?” he gasps.</p><p>	Ahsoka wears a steel blue jumpsuit a mechanic would wear that is covered in grease stains. Her boots are worn and are also covered in grease. Her lekku are longer than when Anakin last saw her. It dawns on Anakin how much he has missed his Padawan. She steps off the ship and onto the landing pad. She holds her hands in front of her shyly.</p><p>	“Hello, master,” she says. She looks at Padmé. “Good to see you again, Padmé."</p><p>	Anakin turns to Padmé.</p><p>	“When did you see Ahsoka?”</p><p>	“We’ve kept in touch since she left the order,” Padmé explains.</p><p>	“And you didn’t tell me?” Anakin asks.</p><p>	“I asked her not to,” Ahsoka explains, “I didn’t want to distract you from your duties to the republic and the Jedi. You’re always traveling. I didn’t want you worrying about me. You have a lot on your plate.”</p><p>	Anakin is still in shock. Ahsoka gestures to Padmé.</p><p>	“How are you doing?” she asks, “Coming along nicely?”</p><p>	Anakin looks at Padmé.</p><p>	“She knows?” he asks.</p><p>	Padmé nods.</p><p>	“She doesn’t know about the… new information… but I knew I could trust her. I needed to tell someone other than you.”</p><p>	Ahsoka gives her a puzzled look. Padmé nods to Ahsoka.</p><p>	“I’m going to leave you two to talk.”</p><p>	She turns and walks back into the apartment. Ahsoka looks at Anakin.</p><p>	“What new information?” she asks.</p><p>	Anakin smiles.</p><p>	“I felt the life force yesterday and there’s two. Padmé’s carrying twins.”</p><p>	Ahsoka gasps, clasping her hands over her mouth with a smile. She stands stunned. Anakin can see the excitement pouring out of her.</p><p>	“Oh, Anakin!” she squeals.</p><p>	Anakin puts his hands on his hips. He smiles and glances at the ground shyly, suddenly aware of his relief to tell someone about Padmé. He grins and chuckles. Ahsoka bounces on her toes.</p><p>	“Oh, master!” She opens her arms slightly, not sure what to do with herself. Anakin laughs and opens his arms a little.</p><p>	“Come on, Snips.”</p><p>	Ahsoka squeals and runs into his arms. They smile and laugh together. Ahsoka bounces more.</p><p>	“Anakin, I’m so happy for you!”</p><p>	She steps back, folding her hands in front of her. She grins from ear to ear. Anakin laughs.</p><p>	“Thanks, Snips.”</p><p>	Ahsoka takes a deep breath, but she cannot wipe the smile off her face.</p><p>	“Okay, Padmé said you needed to talk to me about something. What is it?”</p><p>	Anakin invites her to come to sit on the step with him and he explains his desire to be a father. He tells her about his consideration to leave the Jedi. Every concern that he can think of that has crossed his mind. His fears of past enemies. His disapproval of what the Jedi Council values now. When he is finished, Ahsoka sits in silence for a moment. A long moment. Anakin sits quietly, nervously waiting for her response. Finally, she speaks.</p><p>	“Part of me is surprised… but the other part of me isn’t.”</p><p>	Anakin takes a breath.</p><p>	“What part of you isn’t surprised?” he asks.</p><p>	“I spent a lot of time with you and Padmé, together and alone. I’ve seen the way you look at each other. The way you talk about one another. How you act when you think no one’s looking. I was pretty sure you two had something going,” she explains with a smile, “but a marriage… that was a surprise.”</p><p>	Anakin looks away with a nervous smile. Ahsoka tilts her head slightly to the side.</p><p>	“Does the Jedi council suspect anything?”</p><p>	“I don’t know,” he shrugs.</p><p>	“Would you tell them about Padmé and the twins if you left?” she asks.</p><p>	“I guess so,” he answers, “they’d find out eventually anyway. I wouldn’t keep it a secret if I left.”</p><p>	A moment of silence comes between them for a while. Anakin looks at Ahsoka.</p><p>	“Has it been hard adjusting to life outside the order?”</p><p>	“A little,” she nods, “I can’t let anyone know I was a Jedi. The public opinion of the Jedi isn’t great right now. I worked odd jobs here and there. I moved to the lower levels of Corusant, and it’s different down there. It’s rougher living. I was able to get a job as a mechanic and put those skills of engine maintenance and computers you taught me to use.”</p><p>	Anakin nods with a smile, but he glances away in thought. Ahsoka gives him a sympathetic look.</p><p>	“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”</p><p>	“I’m sure you were, too,” he says.</p><p>	She scoffs with a smile.</p><p>	“I had a lot on my mind when I left… but I made it.” She offers him a smile. “You’ll have more than I did. You’ll have a whole family. I had me… and that’s it.”</p><p>	Anakin shakes his head.</p><p>	“What happened to you, shouldn’t have happened. You shouldn’t have been alone.”</p><p>	“I wasn’t alone,” she said, “Sure, the other Jedi turned their backs on me, but I know you never did. You stayed within the law and got me out of trouble. You- and Padmé- were there for me when no one else was.”</p><p>	“I’ve heard some whispers at the temple that my persistence to prove your innocence was a sign of attachment,” Anakin mumbles, “that I should have just let you go.”</p><p>	“For what it’s worth,” Ahsoka shrugs, “I’m glad you didn’t do that.”</p><p>	They share a smile and chuckle. Anakin looks at her.</p><p>	“Do you think I should do this? Do you think I should walk away?”</p><p>	She bites her lip.</p><p>	“I don’t want to sway your decision.”</p><p>	“I’m asking you for your opinion,” he says.</p><p>	“I know, but you’ve been in the order longer than me… I was only a Padawan.”</p><p>	“It was the only life you knew, and you walked away. It doesn’t matter how long I’ve been here compared to how long you were. It’s still the only life I’ve known. Ahsoka, I want your opinion. I’m asking for it.”</p><p>	Ahsoka turns her head to the city of Corusant. She watches the city traffic fly in and out between the buildings. She subconsciously picks at her fingernails while she thinks. She worries about what to say. Finally, she sighs.</p><p>	“You can guess how I feel about the Jedi. So, putting my personal feelings aside… I think you have more to gain by leaving than if you stayed.”</p><p>	Anakin looks at her in surprise. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Ahsoka looks at Anakin, waiting for his response. He scoffs a little, unsure of what to say.</p><p>	“I didn’t actually expect you to think I should leave.”</p><p>	“Why not?” she asks.</p><p>	Anakin puts his hands on his knees while he collects his thoughts.</p><p>	“I know you’re not part of the order anymore, but I guess…” He sighs. “I still think of you as a Jedi. I wouldn’t expect you to encourage me to leave.”</p><p>	She shrugs her shoulders.</p><p>	“You’re about to have a family that you want. A family that the Jedi could never give you, or let you have. But more than that, it sounds like you don’t agree with the council anymore.”</p><p>	Anakin keeps his silence. Not denying her words. Ahsoka hugs her knees and looks out over the city. She continues.</p><p>	“Something that I struggled with right before I left, and still do struggle with, is the Jedi’s place in this war. Jedi are supposed to keep the peace, but in war, we have to fight for peace. There’s a fine line between a peacekeeper and a soldier. All I’ve ever known is how to be a soldier.” She shakes her head. “The war put the Jedi in an awkward place. We couldn’t fight in the war without picking a side. I believe the Jedi are supposed to be a neutral group. We are supposed to follow the will of the force, even if we don’t understand where it’s leading us. I would go so far to say that the Jedi abandoned their own code when they allowed themselves to get involved in politics.”</p><p>	She pauses. </p><p>	“I don’t believe we were meant to be commanders or generals in this war. I’m glad for the lives I’ve saved, and if I could go back and fight not as a Jedi… I would. The stories I’ve heard on the lower levels…” She shakes her head. “I’ve heard stories of Jedi leading attacks that destroyed civilian lives. And you know what the Jedi said to the people whose homes were destroyed? ‘The force be with you. All will be well.’ To someone that’s not force sensitive, that doesn’t mean anything!”</p><p>	She takes a moment to breathe.</p><p>	“The Jedi have started trying to guide the force instead of letting the force guide them. I still practice my meditations, and, to be honest, master, I feel closer to the force now than I ever was at the temple. I don’t have politics or the war to cloud me nearly as much as before. I have more opportunities to sit alone and just be present in the force. Not thinking about the past. Not planning the future. Just being present with it. Listening and feeling… I miss being at the temple at times. I miss fighting alongside the clones that were my friends. I miss the other Padawans that were my friends… Master Obi-Wan and Master Plo… There are a lot of things that I miss, but we can’t have everything we want in life. Everything we want requires sacrifice. We have to give up something to get something else. I wanted to clear my mind and discover who I was in the force. That required me to leave what I knew behind. That’s one of the things leaving the order has taught me. And I don’t see that as a bad thing to learn.</p><p>	“If you’re still conflicted about what you should do, I would say that you should spend a day or two or more in meditation. Don’t tell the force what you want. Put what you want aside. Just… feel the force around you. Let it guide you to your decision.”</p><p>	Anakin smiles in awe. He shakes his head.</p><p>	“You sound like a true Jedi master,” he says.</p><p>	She smiles.</p><p>	“No, I’m someone guided by the force. Someone who trusts its ways.”</p><p>	He looks out over the city. Her words float around in his head. He tries to come up with something to say, but he has no words. His smile fades. Ahsoka watches him.</p><p>	“I sense fear in you, master,” she says.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Anakin scoffs, “that’s one way to put it.”</p><p>	“Don’t make a decision tonight. This isn’t something you decide in a night. I didn’t decide quickly to leave,” Ahsoka explains, “when I was running from the police, I had time to think about the Jedi and what they were doing to me. What they had become. It wasn’t until all that was happening to me that I finally let myself hear the criticisms people have against the Jedi. Comparing all that to my own experience I was fighting through then, it helped me make my choice. The Jedi aren’t bad, Anakin, they’ve just become clouded. But that doesn’t mean you need to stick around… Everyone at the temple talked to me about how the force leads us down different paths, but no one ever told me that it might mean my path could lead away from the Jedi… I guess they don’t want people to think walking away from the order is something they can do so easily. Don’t blame them for wanting to keep the order up and running, but don’t let that cloud your thoughts when deciding what to do.”</p><p>	They share a smile.</p><p>	“Thank you, Ahsoka,” he says, “You’ve really grown up since I last saw you… You seem to understand the force in ways that the Order has forgotten. I’m proud of you, Ahsoka. I really am.”</p><p>	She smiles.</p><p>	“I’ve missed you, master. You were like an older brother.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” he nods, “you were the little sister I never asked for.”</p><p>	“Thanks,” Ahsoka scoffs with a smile.</p><p>	Anakin stands.</p><p>	“Would you stay for dinner with us? Padmé and I would be honored if you would.”</p><p>	Ahsoka smiles and stands.</p><p>	“It would be my pleasure, master.”</p><p>	“You’re always welcome here,” he says, “Even if Padmé and I aren’t here. Please feel free to come park your ship and just… step away from the world for a while. If you ever need to.”</p><p>	“Thank you,” she smiles, “I might take you up on that.”</p><p>	“Come on,” he nods towards the apartment, “I’m starving.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No, I- I don’t know what-” He sighs. “I’m not sure what to do. I’ve… I’m trying to make a choice and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Master Unduli knits her brow.</p><p>“Do you not?” she asks, “Because I sense resolve in you.”</p><p>Anakin looks up at her surprised.</p><p>“You do?"</p><p>“Skywalker, I don’t know what troubles you, but I don’t think there is much you don’t know. I don’t sense uncertainty. I sense fear and resolve. Do you fear the choice you’ve made?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Anakin closes the shutters almost completely in a meditation room at the temple. Only small streams of light seep through the shutters. The shadows make him feel more alone. Meditation. He’s never been good at sitting still. He does not know where Ahsoka learned to do it so well, or so devoutly, because it was not from him.</p><p>	He sits cross-legged on one of the round seats with his back to the window. He rests his arms on his knees and closes his eyes. He thinks about everything rolling around in his head. His choices. The possible outcomes. The consequences of his choices. What does he want to do? What will others want him to do? Whose opinions matter more? Is the life he wants here at the temple? Or is it something that he’s never experienced? How could he leave the life he has always known? His head spins. His chest starts pounding with fear once more. He opens his eyes and sighs.</p><p>	Meditation has never come easy to him. He rarely finds it relaxing or useful. Sitting still just seems like a waste of time. Obi-Wan struggled to teach him meditation. He always wanted to occupy himself some other way. He tries to remember Ahsoka’s words. Just be present in the force. Not thinking about the past. Not planning the future. He looks at his lightsaber on this belt. He picks it up and rolls it back and forth in his hand. He thinks about building it for the first time, remembering how exciting it was when he made all the pieces fit. A smile crosses his face at the thought. Perhaps he could mindlessly occupy himself.</p><p>	He puts the lightsaber on the seat in front of his legs. He holds his hands out in front of him and closes his eyes. The lightsaber floats up off the seat and begins to take itself apart. He takes the lightsaber completely apart. It floats in front of him in pieces. Then he puts it back together. Keeping his eyes closed, he takes it apart and puts it back together. He does this over and over again. The more he does it, the less he notices the passage of time. He begins to relax. His mind is calm. His mind is clear. His fears begin fading away. His thoughts of the war fade away. The Jedi Code fades away. The business of Corusant fades away. There is only the room, the lightsaber, and himself. He loses track of the time completely.</p><p>	He feels at peace. His mind is clear, and it begins to drift to the things that make him happy. Padmé comes to his mind. The unborn twins come next. Excitement begins to fill him. His longing for the family brings him joy. Dreams of his future family dance in his head. He feels a push on his heart. Something strong and clear. He even feels a smile crossing his face. </p><p>	He breathes in and out steadily. When he puts it together once more, the door to the room suddenly opens, startling him. Master Luminara Unduli stands in the doorway as the lightsaber falls to the floor.</p><p>	“My apologies, Skywalker,” she says, “I didn’t know this room was occupied.”</p><p>	“It’s alright,” he says, reaching forward, picking up the lightsaber off the floor, “I forgot to lock the door. The smaller rooms were full. You can share this one if you want.”</p><p>	“Thank you.”</p><p>	She walks into the room and sits cross-legged in the round seat across from Anakin, her back to the wall. She closes her eyes and begins her meditation. Anakin takes the lightsaber apart once more. He takes it apart and puts it back together but having someone else in the room begins to bring his nerves back again. He tries to block out Master Unduli, but she can sense his nerves.</p><p>	“What troubles you, Skywalker?” she asks, her eyes still closed.</p><p>	Anakin waits to respond until his lightsaber is back together.</p><p>	“Who said anything troubled me?” he asks, rolling the lightsaber around in his hands.</p><p>	“Come now, Skywalker,” she says, opening her eyes, “I have known you for a long time. I sense your worry. What troubles you?”</p><p>	Anakin puts his lightsaber on the seat next to him and rests his arms on his knees. He thinks carefully before speaking. </p><p>	“I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” he says.</p><p>	“About the war?”</p><p>	“No- well, maybe.” He does not know what to say at first. What can he say? He shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve been thinking about the will of the force and how it leads us places.”</p><p>	“Do you feel the force leading you somewhere?” she asks.</p><p>	“Maybe…”</p><p>	She knits her brow.</p><p>	“Where do you think it is leading you?”</p><p>	Anakin hesitates. Master Unduli can see his hesitation but waits patiently for his response.</p><p>	“I’ve been thinking about Ahsoka lately,” Anakin begins, “I spoke to her for the first time since she walked away from the order last night.”</p><p>	This catches Master Unduli’s attention.</p><p>	“Oh? What did she say that sparked this debate in you?”</p><p>	“She told me about her path in following the force. She told me about how she felt lead to leave the order,” Anakin explains, “As Jedi, we’re taught about following our path in the force. We’re taught that we’re to follow it wherever it leads us, letting it guide us to fulfill our destiny… But I never had anyone talk to me about the possibility that the force could lead someone away from the order. What is someone supposed to do if they’re called away from the place that taught them everything they know about the force?”</p><p>	Master Unduli pauses to think.</p><p>	“The force is something the Jedi like to claim we understand, but it is very mysterious, no matter how long it is studied. There is much we do not know. One thing we can all agree on is that the force pushes us in different directions to fulfill its will. The difficult part for us is interpreting what the force is telling us to do.”</p><p>	“It can be pretty vague,” Anakin shrugs.</p><p>	“Indeed,” she nods. She casts her eyes to the floor. “I wonder what my young Padawan felt the force was telling her… For her to commit such crimes against the order, where did she believe the force was leading her?”</p><p>	Master Unduli falls silent. Anakin sighs.</p><p>	“I’m sorry about Barriss,” he says, “in a different way, I understand what it’s like to see your padawan walk away.”</p><p>	“I’m the one who should be apologizing to you,” she says, looking up at him, “What my student did to your Padawan-”</p><p>	“It wasn’t your fault, master,” Anakin says, “you can’t control she did… We can’t control their choices. We’re just their teachers.”</p><p>	She nods.</p><p>	“That ordeal did teach me a valuable lesson. Something that I could not have learned otherwise,” she says, “I had to learn to release my guilt surrounding her. Understanding that very thing: that we, as the teachers, cannot control the actions of our students. They take the knowledge we give them and use it as they think best or how they desire to. I had to learn that her choices were not a reflection of me. I taught her as a Jedi should. There’s nothing more I could do.”</p><p>	Anakin nods. He falls silent and looks at the floor. Master Unduli watches him for a moment.</p><p>	“Does something else trouble you?” she asks.</p><p>	Anakin hesitates. He feels his heart pound. Fear creeps up into his stomach. Master Unduli raises an eyebrow.</p><p>	“I sense great fear in you,” she observes, “but also… joy.”</p><p>	Anakin glances up at her but then looks back at the ground. She tilts her head slightly to one side.</p><p>	“Is it intrusive to ask what could be causing such conflicting emotions within you?”</p><p>	Anakin remains silent for a moment. He shakes his head.</p><p>	“No, I- I don’t know what-” He sighs. “I’m not sure what to do. I’ve… I’m trying to make a choice and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>	Master Unduli knits her brow.</p><p>	“Do you not?” she asks, “Because I sense resolve in you.”</p><p>	Anakin looks up at her surprised.</p><p>	“You do?”</p><p>	“Skywalker, I don’t know what troubles you, but I don’t think there is much you don’t know. I don’t sense uncertainty. I sense fear and resolve. Do you fear the choice you’ve made?”</p><p>	Anakin’s mouth hangs open slightly. He does not know what to say. He looks away from her, trying to collect his thoughts. He shakes his head, but still says nothing.</p><p>	“What do you fear?” she asks.</p><p>	Anakin resists answering her. He does not know what to say. How does he talk about this without incriminating himself? He shakes his head and shrugs.</p><p>	“I’m afraid of the unknown. Stepping out into something I’ve never stepped into before.”</p><p>	Master Unduli nods in thought.</p><p>	“I won’t ask for anything further,” she says, “but I will say this: the fear of the unknown will hold you in place. You will never go anywhere. Letting go of our fear is what allows us to grow and become better Jedi.” She stands, holding her hands in front of her. “Thank you for your offer to share the room, Skywalker, but I think you need the privacy. Whatever you choose to do- wherever the force leads you- I wish you well.”</p><p>	“Thank you, Master Unduli,” Anakin nods.</p><p>	She gives him a short bow and leaves the room.</p><p>	Anakin locks the door once Master Unduli is gone. He sits alone once more. Her words roll around in this head. "I sense great fear in you, but also joy… And resolve." She did not even know why he is contemplating the things that he is, and she can sense these things about him. Should that not be enough to make a decision? Had he, in fact, already made a choice? Or was there ever even a question at all as to what he should do?</p><p>	Ahsoka had sensed fear in him as well. Though, she did not say anything about uncertainty either. The way Ahsoka had talked, it seemed impartial enough, but there were small ways she spoke that hinted she knew his choice. "You’ll have a whole family." That’s what she said. Not "you would". She said: "You will". "You’re nervous, aren’t you?" The way she had said it and the way she had looked at him… It did not look or sound like someone who sensed uncertainty, and who knows what she and Padmé had talked about while he has not been around? Everyone seems to know his choice except him.</p><p>	No, that is not true. Even he had talked like he had decided. He told Padmé that this "will" be a good thing. Not it would be. Without even realizing it, that is what he said.</p><p>	He takes a moment to imagine his future as a father and as a Jedi. His future as a Jedi seems… empty. There is training and the war. There are meditations and maybe a chance to be a member of the council, but does that really appeal to him now? In comparison to the alternative? Then his family comes to mind. Being present with them and raising them. Being able to call Padmé his wife? For years, he has had to keep her a secret. If he did this, no more would their marriage hide in the shadows. He would be free from the war and free to do as he pleased. He would have more freedom than he has ever had in his entire life as a Jedi, or as a slave on Tatooine.</p><p>	Resolve, indeed… His decision? Yes, he has made it. He has most certainly made it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All eyes turn to him as he steps into the room. Anakin glances around the room. All of the council seats are filled either physically or by a hologram. Master Mace Windu speaks.</p>
<p>	“Anakin Skywalker, we are in the middle of a meeting. Did someone summon you here?”</p>
<p>	His eyes catch Master Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan can see the nerves in Anakin’s eyes. Obi-Wan sits up a little straighter as Anakin turns back to Master Windu.</p>
<p>	“No one summoned me,” Anakin answers, “but I have urgent business that needs to be heard by the council today.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly a week later, Anakin walks with Padmé through the halls of the Jedi temple. He knew before the meditations began, but the time of reflection was necessary. Now, his heart races. He has never taken Padmé into the Jedi temple like this. So casually. He knows how odd it must look. Jedi around him see him walking with Padmé. He can feel them watching with suspicion. He does not realize how fast he is walking until Padmé calls from behind him.</p>
<p>	“Anakin, slow down!”</p>
<p>	He steps and lets her catch up.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry…” he says as they start moving again.</p>
<p>	“You’re nervous?”</p>
<p>	“Yes,” he nods, “I’ve gone over this so many times in my head… But to actually be here…”</p>
<p>	Padmé stops them in the hall.</p>
<p>	“You don’t have to-”</p>
<p>	“Don’t try to talk me out of this,” he says, “I know you’re worried about me, but I’ve gone over everything. Every risk. I want this.” He puts a hand on her cheek, forcing himself to ignore the looks of the Jedi around them. “I want you.”</p>
<p>	Padmé nods with a smile. The two of them turn and move down the hall. Before they reach the doors to the council chambers, Padmé moves to the side of the hall.</p>
<p>	“Best they not see me when you enter,” she says, “I’ll be here when you get out.”</p>
<p>	Anakin nods in agreement.</p>
<p>	“Anakin,” she continues, “when you’re in there, be careful what you say. I know you’re frustrated with them, but don’t burn any bridges with them. Do what you’ve come here to do and leave. Arguing with them won’t fix anything.”</p>
<p>	Anakin nods. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. Before he turns to walk to the doors, he sees Ahsoka running down the hall towards them. Anakin looks at Padmé with a hint of a smile.</p>
<p>	“You called her?”</p>
<p>	She nods.</p>
<p>	“She can support you in ways that I can’t,” she explains, “And you need support right now.”</p>
<p>	Anakin looks at Ahsoka as she comes to a stop next to them.</p>
<p>	“You’re doing it?” she asks.</p>
<p>	Anakin nods. His nerves begin to creep into his throat. Ahsoka glances at Padmé and then back at Anakin.</p>
<p>	“You can do this,” she says, “It’ll be scary in the moment, but you know why you’re doing this. Remember Padmé. Remember the twins. The council is going to try and convince you not to. Stand firm, master. Everything will be fine.”</p>
<p>	Anakin nods, taking another deep breath. He turns and walks to the council chamber door. He stands looking at it for a moment. Then, with determination, he marches to the door and disappears inside the council chambers. Ahsoka folds her arms across her chest.</p>
<p>	“He can do this,” she says, partially to Padmé, but partially to herself, “he’s strong enough to do this.”</p>
<p>	Padmé nods.</p>
<p>	“I know. I just hope he knows that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*   *   *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	All eyes turn to him as he steps into the room. Anakin glances around the room. All of the council seats are filled either physically or by a hologram. Master Mace Windu speaks.</p>
<p>	“Anakin Skywalker, we are in the middle of a meeting. Did someone summon you here?”</p>
<p>	His eyes catch Master Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan can see the nerves in Anakin’s eyes. Obi-Wan sits up a little straighter as Anakin turns back to Master Windu.</p>
<p>	“No one summoned me,” Anakin answers, “but I have urgent business that needs to be heard by the council today.”</p>
<p>	“What is it then?” Master Windu sighs.</p>
<p>	Anakin glances at Obi-Wan, who seems to have an idea of what is going on. Anakin turns back to the rest of the council and speaks.</p>
<p>	“I-”</p>
<p>	“Anakin, wait!” Obi-Wan bursts, rising to his feet. Members of the council are startled by his uncharacteristic outburst. He steps closer to Anakin and speaks in a slightly softer tone. “Is this about what I think it’s about?”</p>
<p>	Anakin simply nods. Obi-Wan’s nerves become more apparent to the council. He gestures to the door.</p>
<p>	“Let’s go outside and talk about this.”</p>
<p>	“We’ve already talked about this,” Anakin answers softly.</p>
<p>	“Then let’s talk about it again,” Obi-Wan says, sternly. Then his tone softens. “Please, Anakin,” he begs, “if you do this… this is irreversible.”</p>
<p>	“Let him speak, you should, Master Kenobi,” Master Yoda says.</p>
<p>	Obi-Wan keeps his eyes on his former Padawan. Anakin looks at Obi-Wan with pain in his eyes, but also resolve.</p>
<p>	“You can wait outside if you want… You don’t have to watch.”</p>
<p>	His master casts his eyes to the floor for a moment. He presses his lips together and sighs.</p>
<p>	“No.” Obi-Wan turns and walks back to his seat. “As a member of the council and your master-” He sits back down in this seat. “I will sit right here.”</p>
<p>	Obi-Wan looks at the ground in the center of the room in silence. The members of the council exchange confused glances. Master Windu waves a hand at Anakin.</p>
<p>	“Speak, Skywalker. What is so important?”</p>
<p>	Anakin takes one more breath to steady himself.</p>
<p>	“I want to leave the Jedi Order.”</p>
<p>	Immediately, there are hushed whispers of surprise over the room. Eyes turn to Obi-Wan, but he keeps his eyes trained on the floor.</p>
<p>	“Skywalker, do you realize we are fighting a war?” Master Windu asks.</p>
<p>	“I do,” he answers, trying to maintain an emotionless military presence.</p>
<p>	“What reasons do you have for leaving?” Master Windu asks, “What could be so important to you now that you feel it is more important than the battles we are facing now?”</p>
<p>	Anakin is hesitant to answer. Even now as he is trying to leave, he is hesitant to state his reasons. Master Shaak Ti speaks in her soft, soothing voice.</p>
<p>	“Does this desire to leave have anything to do with the leaving of your Padawan, Ahsoka Tano?”</p>
<p>	Anakin grimaces and answers in a darker tone.</p>
<p>	“Not entirely. But yes.”</p>
<p>	She simply nods.</p>
<p>	“Her decision, it was, to leave the order,” Master Yoda says, “Control her decisions, we could not.”</p>
<p>	Anakin holds his tongue. He can her Padmé in his head: Don’t burn any bridges.</p>
<p>	“We are at war,” Master Windu says, “we all have responsibilities placed on us.”</p>
<p>	“I am confident you will find someone to replace me,” Anakin says, though something inside him hurts him to say it. The important part he plays in this war is not lost to him. His command, his men- could they forgive him for doing this?</p>
<p>	Eyes turn to Obi-Wan. He avoids their eyes and looks up at Anakin in silence. Master Yoda speaks to Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>	“Quiet, you are,” he says, “nothing to say, have you?”</p>
<p>	Obi-Wan shakes his head.</p>
<p>	“Everything I have to say he has already heard. There’s no need for him to hear it all twice.”</p>
<p>	Anakin glances down at the ground, ashamed. He looks back up at Master Windu.</p>
<p>	“What do you need from me to make this official?”</p>
<p>	There is a hushed pause over the room. The reality of Anakin’s decision begins to settle upon the council.</p>
<p>	“You should reconsider,” Master Kit Fisto says through a hologram, “we are in need of your expertise in this war.”</p>
<p>	“I would be more than happy and honored to be used as a consult for the Jedi and the army of the republic,” Anakin answers, “coming here with this, masters, is not sudden. The life I want the order can no longer provide.”</p>
<p>	“If we do not win this war,” Master Windu says, “you may not have a life to go to.”</p>
<p>	Anakin feels his chest tighten. Doubt creeps into his mind. Should he remain in the field fighting this war? He thinks of Padmé. He thinks of the unborn twins. His resolve returns.</p>
<p>	“I’m confident there is enough talent in this room to make up for mine. Masters… I’m not asking…”</p>
<p>	“Telling us, you are,” Master Yoda finishes. He shakes his head. “A choice in this matter, we do not have.”</p>
<p>	Anakin remains silent. Obi-Wan finally speaks up.</p>
<p>	“Anakin… when you came to me about this, I didn’t think you would actually go through with it. Then again… Anakin, you never told why you were wanting this… Please, tell me why. Ahsoka can’t be the only reason.”</p>
<p>	Anakin meets Obi-Wan’s eyes. Fear builds inside him. Even now, the council realizes the resolve in his choice. Anakin has made it clear what he is going to do. The council knowing his biggest secret should not matter, but years of conditioning himself to keep this secret… Is that so easily broken?</p>
<p>	“I, uh… My-” He chokes on his words. He smiles at the floor. He chuckles at his inability to speak. His breath shakes more than it ever has before. He clears his throat, his nervous smile fading. Master Fisto speaks.</p>
<p>	“What troubles you this much? I have never seen you struggle with words.”</p>
<p>	Anakin shakes his head, looking at the floor.</p>
<p>	“My reasons… The council will look at me differently,” Anakin says, “I’ve never been the great Jedi everyone tells me that I am.”</p>
<p>	“We all make mistakes,” Master Plo Koon assures him, “no one in this room is a perfect Jedi.”</p>
<p>	“Learn from our mistakes, we do,” Master Yoda chimes in.</p>
<p>	“Tell us what you have done,” Master Ti says, “remain in the order and let us help you grow from it to be a better Jedi than you were before. Do not make an irreversible decision because of a temporary mistake.”</p>
<p>	The temptation to accept her offer is strong, but Anakin knows better. His confession would result in his expulsion from the Order had he not decided to leave it. He shakes his head.</p>
<p>	“I wish that were an option,” Anakin says, looking at Master Ti, “but what I’ve done… it’s not temporary. I made a promise that is to last me the rest of my life. Now-” The words choke him once more.</p>
<p>	Master Windu narrows his eyes, leaning forward with his arms on his knees.</p>
<p>	“What have you done, Skywalker?”</p>
<p>	He can feel his heart pounding in his chest. The silence of the council awaiting his answer puts pressure on his shoulders that he can hardly take. This is the moment he has run from ever since he made the decision to marry Padmé. He has done everything in his power to hide this part of him. Now, to be standing here, willingly about to tell them his deepest secret- how is one supposed to feel? How is someone supposed to go about revealing this? There is no nice way to do it. The least he can do is look them in the eyes. When he works up the courage, he brings his eyes back up to meet Obi-Wan’s, instead of Master Windu’s, and locks eyes with him.</p>
<p>	“I married as a Padawan,” he says, “now, my wife is pregnant. I am the father, and when she gives birth, I want to be present as the father and a husband.”</p>
<p>	The silence that befalls the room is heavy like a thick weighted blanket. Anakin feels his heart break at Obi-Wan’s feet. He is crushed by the shock and disappointment that slowly comes over his master’s face. Obi-Wan looks hurt. He looks betrayed. It stabs Anakin in the heart. Anakin’s eyes finally break from Obi-Wan’s and scan the members of the council. Everyone is stunned and silent. None of them say anything directly to him, but they are appalled. They are beyond shocked. Whispered questions begin to float through the room: How could he? When did this happen? Who all knew about this? </p>
<p>	Master Windu looks at Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>	“Did you know your Padawan was married?”</p>
<p>	Obi-Wan opens his mouth, but nothing leaves it for a moment. He is at a loss for words. He does not know what to say.</p>
<p>	“I…” He shakes his head looking at Anakin. He turns his eyes to Master Windu. “I suspected a relationship…”</p>
<p>	“And you didn’t feel the need to report this to the council?”</p>
<p>	“We are fighting a galactic war on multiple fronts,” Obi-Wan explains, “Anakin was performing his duties just fine. I thought there were more important things at hand.” His eyes turn back to Anakin. “But a marriage? Anakin… as my Padawan? When did you even have time for that?”</p>
<p>	Anakin puts his hands behind his back and adjusts his stance to steady himself.</p>
<p>	“I accompanied Senator Amidala to Naboo when I was far enough in my training to perform missions on my own,” Anakin explains, “I married her there just as the Clone Wars began.”</p>
<p>	Obi-Wan’s mouth hangs open slightly. He shakes his head, trying to process everything.</p>
<p>	“Padmé Amidala.” Obi-Wan rubs one hand over his chin. “I should have known.”</p>
<p>	“You probably did,” Anakin shrugs, “you just didn’t want to admit it.”</p>
<p>	A glare from Obi-Wan makes it clear to Anakin that this does not make Obi-Wan feel better. Anakin quickly looks down at the floor in front of him. There is an awkward silence. No one in the council knows quite what to say. The offense Anakin has committed is enormous. His manipulation and planning to make it happen and keep it going are shocking. The deception for all these years is devastating.</p>
<p>	“What possessed you to do this?” Master Ki-Audi Mundi asks, “the Jedi Code is very explicit about forming attachments.”</p>
<p>	“What I’ve learned, Master Mundi,” Anakin says, “is that some attachments we can’t ignore. I believe the force lead me to Padmé. That I was meant to fall in love with her and that she was meant to fall in love with me. I was led to the Jedi Order, and I was led to her.”</p>
<p>	“But you did not leave the order immediately,” Master Eeth Koth says, “could that hesitation be because of your vows to the order?”</p>
<p>	“Maybe,” Anakin answers honestly, “maybe I was trying to hold onto the one thing I knew best. But, the longer I’ve been with her, the better I start to know my life with her than I know my life here.”</p>
<p>	“Wanted attachments, you did,” Master Yoda says, “blind to this, we are not. Sins, attachments are not. But lose them, we must, to see clearly in the force.”</p>
<p>	“On that,” Anakin says carefully, “we disagree.”</p>
<p>	Master Windu sighs.</p>
<p>	“These are serious offenses you have committed against the Jedi and the code we have all vowed to uphold. There must be consequences to your actions.”</p>
<p>	Anakin opens his mouth to defend himself further, but, to everyone’s surprise, Master Ti speaks first.</p>
<p>	“I propose a motion to release Anakin Skywalker with good graces. On the grounds that he expressed his choice to leave before these facts were known.”</p>
<p>	“I second,” Obi-Wan says quickly, though he keeps his eyes on the ground.</p>
<p>	Anakin is shocked by Master Ti. The entire council is. Of all the masters in the council chambers, she was not one of the ones he thought would defend him, if any did at all. He looks at both of them with hope in his eyes. The others in the council take a moment to think. Master Ti looks at Master Windu and continues.</p>
<p>	“He came to us knowing what he had done. The consequences he would be facing would be expulsion. He has made the choice to leave rather than be expelled. Anakin has served the Jedi and the republic well. I think we should honor that, and his choice the take responsibility.”</p>
<p>	“He is not out of the order yet, Master Ti,” Master Windu says.</p>
<p>	“A pregnancy cannot be hidden for long,” she continues, “questions about the parentage of the senator’s child would be brought into question. It would only be a matter of time before Skywalker would have been discovered. We all know the consequences for offenses like these as does Anakin. He is choosing the path of responsibility and integrity. He chose this before we knew of his offenses.”</p>
<p>	There are murmurs in agreement throughout the room. Master Windu glances at Yoda, then he says:</p>
<p>	“Let’s put it to a vote. Those in favor of releasing Anakin Skywalker from the Jedi Order with good graces, raise their hand.”</p>
<p>	Master Shaak Ti raises her hand. Obi-Wan follows. Not all of the members raise their hands- Master Windu and Master Yoda included- but enough do. Enough to pardon him of his offenses. Enough for him to leave the order in good graces. Anakin looks at Master Windu with surprise and hope in his eyes. He can see the master’s distaste for the outcome of the vote. Despite this, Master Windu sighs.</p>
<p>	“It seems we have decided. Anakin Skywalker, as of this moment, you are no longer a member of the Jedi Order or the Galactic Army of the Republic. You shall be stripped of your Knighted status and all ranks and privileges that are associated with it. You are no longer a general serving the republic. You have two days to clear your quarters here at the temple and leave this place to make a life of your own apart from us.”</p>
<p>	Anakin stands in silence. Just like that. A moment as passed, and he is out of the order. How short a moment can be. Rising to the moment takes time, but the moment itself? Here and gone in an instant. His shoulders feel lighter. Breathing is easier. He looks down, meeting no one’s eyes as his new reality sinks in. There is still fear, but the doubt is fading. Sounds are muffled in his ears for a moment.</p>
<p>	“Skywalker,” Master Plo says, “I said, are you alright?”</p>
<p>	Anakin snaps out of his thoughts and nods. Master Windu speaks.</p>
<p>	“Have you anything to say before you leave?”</p>
<p>	Anakin thinks carefully. He wants to say so many things, but none of them would do any good. All of them are frustrating things that should be left in the past. Left here, at the Jedi temple. Letting go is not a strong point of his. Maybe he can start getting better at it now.</p>
<p>	“Thank you,” he says, “for everything. The Jedi Order has given me so much and I don’t take it lightly… Thank you.”</p>
<p>	Anakin takes a breath. He turns to leave, but Master Ti speaks up once more.</p>
<p>	“I hope you will accept my apologies, Skywalker.”</p>
<p>	Anakin turns to her confused.</p>
<p>	“Apologies for what?” he asks.</p>
<p>	She folds her hands in her lap and collects herself.</p>
<p>	“When your Padawan was on trial, I voted against her… I should not have. I did not know her well, but I knew her well enough. Her innocence should have been obvious. For that, I apologize. If you could tell your padawan, if you still have contact with her, I would be very grateful.”</p>
<p>	Anakin pauses, taken back by this apology. He nods to her.</p>
<p>	“I will. Thank you, Master Ti… But you could tell her yourself,” he shrugs, “she’s closer than you think,” he adds, nodding towards the door.</p>
<p>	She glances at the door and nods, surprised. Anakin turns to leave once more, but this time, Obi-Wan stands.</p>
<p>	“Anakin…”</p>
<p>	Anakin stops and faces his master.</p>
<p>	“Obi-Wan… Master… I’m so, so sorry… for all of this. Going around behind your back. For going against the Jedi Code. For-”</p>
<p>	“Anakin.”</p>
<p>	Anakin stops and looks at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan steps closer in silence with his arms folded. He sighs. Then he holds out his hand to Anakin.</p>
<p>	“Congratulations,” he says, “for your baby.”</p>
<p>	Anakin looks at his master’s hand in surprise. Then he takes the hand and shakes it.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, master,” Anakin says with a smile creeping onto his face, “thank you.”</p>
<p>	Obi-Wan nods.</p>
<p>	“A boy or a girl?” Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>	“Oh, we don’t know yet,” Anakin explains, “but we know it’s twins.”</p>
<p>	Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows in surprise. Then he manages a smile of his own.</p>
<p>	“Then congratulations on both of your babies.”</p>
<p>	Anakin surprises himself by managing a laugh. One or two of the council members even manage a smile at the news.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, master,” he chuckles.</p>
<p>	“I certainly hope you will let me meet them.”</p>
<p>	“Are you kidding? I’m calling you to babysit,” Anakin jokes.</p>
<p>	Obi-Wan manages a smile. He clasps Anakin’s hand in both of his hands.</p>
<p>	“Until we meet again, brother.”</p>
<p>	Anakin nods.</p>
<p>	“Until we meet again, brother.”</p>
<p>	Anakin turns and walks to the door, feeling lighter than when he walked in. When he reaches the doors, they open. Anakin and the council see Ahsoka and Padmé pacing in the middle of the hall a few steps from the doors. The girls look into the room. Ahsoka meets Obi-Wan’s eyes. A glimmer of joy comes to her face to see her old honorary master. Anakin looks at Padmé. She looks at him expectantly, but also worried. Anakin smiles at her. He laughs. He opens his arms and runs to her. He wraps his arms around her. The last view the Jedi Council sees before the doors close is Anakin kissing Padmé in the middle of the Jedi Temple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>